Chloe's Fall
by MissHoran1313
Summary: What would happen if Chloe walked off instead of Beca in PP2 and was trapped in the bear trap? I DONT OWN PITCH PERFECT OR THE CHARACTERS Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

"How could you not tell us this Beca! You think everything is about you. You might as well run this hoop without because I'm leaving!" Chloe stormed off towards the tent the Bellas were staying in at Aubrey's retreat. She was so determined to get away from Beca, she didn't hear the girls yell out to her.

Soon enough, she was lifted into the air by one of Aubrey's silly bear traps. Chloe looked down and realised how high up she was. The other Bellas were so far down. "Help me Beca!" She yelled, hoping Beca and the other Bellas would help her down. Suddenly Chloe was dropped a little as the rope started to snap. Chloe screamed, she was scared of falling to the ground. She looked down again and saw Beca running around trying to figure out what to do.

Suddenly, the rope snapped and Chloe was falling. She was in mid air and falling to the ground. Chloe heard Beca scream and call her name, but nothing could be done. Chloe was falling and nobody was there to catch her. Seconds later, Chloe landed on the ground with a thud. Beca screamed and ran towards her and Aubrey did the same.

Chloe could already feel her head pounding. She must have it when she fell as well as her ribs, because they weren't being nice to her either. Her vision was blurry and she could see black dots everywhere. She felt dizzy and couldn't tell if the person leaning over her, calling her name was Beca or not. She couldn't tell if the second person that came up to her was Aubrey or not.

Beca quickly ran to Chloe and untangled her from the net. She pulled the net away and started to call Chloe's name. Aubrey came running and joined her. Chloe looked confused and Beca could tell she was in pain. Beca tried to get Chloe's attention but she wouldn't focus on her. She turned to Aubrey, "I think she hit her head!" Aubrey's jaw dropped and Beca could tell she was also scared for Chloe and really worried about her.

Chloe's vision wasn't getting better but she could tell that the two people were talking to each other. Her ribs hurt a lot and her headache was getting worse. Chloe just lay there in pain, hoping the two people would help her and get rid of her pain.

"We need to do something Aubrey!" Beca cried. Aubrey, who was trained in first aid was looking Chloe over trying to see where she was injured and what was causing her pain. "Beca I don't think we should move her. She hurt her ribs and could have hurt her back or neck. If we move her we could just do more damage. So you try and keep her calm while I find a phone and call an ambulance."

Beca nodded at Aubrey, "You really shouldn't have taken our phones away earlier Aubrey!" It looked like Aubrey pretended she didn't hear Beca because she was already running towards the cabin. Beca turned to Chloe. "You're going to be okay Chloe. I'm not going to leave you!"

Chloe was still laying on the ground in pain. Her vision was still blurry and she felt sick to her stomach. One of the people leaning over her had left, hopefully to go get help. The other one was still leaning over her though and Chloe could now make out her brown hair. The hair was so pretty and Chloe could now tell it was Beca. She thought her vision was getting better, but she was wrong. Chloe got extremely dizzy. The world was spinning and the last thing she heard was someone calling her name. After that she blacked out, right there on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up Aubrey! She fainted!" Beca was sitting next to Chloe, who had passed out a few minutes ago. Beca was so worried about Chloe. Aubrey came running up to Beca and Chloe. "The ambulance is coming!" Beca looked up at Aubrey, "Well they better hurry up!"

The Bellas were standing around Chloe, Aubrey and Beca. They were all worried about Chloe. Aubrey looked up and noticed then all standing there. "Somebody go stand near the gate to show the ambulance where to go. Then I want the rest of you spread out so they can follow you to get to Chloe. I want you all to have your phones on you and if you're the first person, call me when the ambulance is coming through the gates! Now go do this for Chloe!"

The Bellas followed orders and formed a sort of trail, to show the ambulance where to go and how to get to Chloe. Fat Amy chose the closest spot, because vertical running doesn't help when you have to do horizontal running. Stacie volunteered to take the gate position and the other girls lined up between her and Fat Amy.

Meanwhile Beca was still sitting next to Chloe and Aubrey had run off to get a wet cloth to put on Chloe's forehead. Beca had tears running down her face by now and was still trying to get Chloe to wake up. Chloe had been unconscious for about 5 minutes now and Beca was getting really worried. Something like this had never happened and it took Beca by surprise.

Soon Aubrey came running back with a damp cloth for Chloe. "I'm sorry I took so long Beca! The ambulance should be here soon!" Beca looked up and gave a small smile. Aubrey placed the cloth on Chloe's forehead and frowned. There was already a bruise forming on the side of her forehead. "Beca, did you see her hit head?" Beca looked up at Aubrey, "Yeah, she hit her head and her ribs. Aubrey was shocked and looked down at Chloe. She gently lifted Chloe's shirt and her jaw dropped because of what she saw.

Chloe already had bruises down her side. Aubrey hoped her ribs weren't broken. That was a high possibility though, because Chloe did hit the ground pretty hard and her side already looked bruised. Even if her ribs weren't broken, Chloe would be in a lot of pain for a few weeks. Surely Beca would look after her, the two had gotten really close this year. Especially since Beca was the new leader of the Bellas, but wanted Chloe to help her run the group.

It was then that Aubrey noticed the tears running Beca's face. Beca must really care about Chloe if she's crying. Beca never cries, Beca is bad ass Beca, not marshmallow Beca. Aubrey sat down next to Beca and put her hand on Beca's shoulder. "She'll be okay Beca." Beca wiped some tears from her face and looked at Aubrey. "I hope you're right Aubrey!" Aubrey was about to hug Beca, when her phone rang.

"Hello, Aubrey speaking." "Hey Aubrey, it's Stacie. The ambulance is coming through the gates now." Stacie didn't hear anything back from Aubrey though, because Aubrey hung up. Beca looked at her as if to ask what the phone call was about. Aubrey looked her in the eyes. "The ambulance is coming!"


End file.
